God Makes No Mistakes
by Neon25
Summary: Fitz still hates Adam for the same reason as before he found Jesus. Now, he has a different justification.
1. Saving Gracie

Fitz spotted Adam down the hallway at his locker. He began to walk towards Adam as calmly as possible.

It is true that Fitz had found Jesus and had gotten forgiveness from Clare and eventually Eli, but he still hated Adam. Adam was not a man; he was Gracie. God doesn't make mistakes and trying to be Adam proves that Adam doesn't support Jesus.

Just as Adam closed his locker and turned around and Fitz met him face to face. They stood there for a moment, silent. Neither on moved nor said a word. Adam hadn't talked to Fitz since Vegas Night, but had heard the whole story from Eli and Clare. Adam thought that maybe Fitz was here to apologize and ask for his forgiveness the way he did with his two best friends. Adam was wrong.

Fitz's right fist connected with Adam's jaw in one powerful blow. In juvie, while finding God, Fitz hadn't had time to practice his right hook so it was a bit weak.

Before Adam could recover, Fitz hooked his left fist into Adam's abdomen. Blood spurted out of Adam's mouth and was dripping from his nose. But he was still standing.

Fitz kicked Adam's left knee with his right foot and Adam went down. Adam cried in pain as his knee bent in an awkward way.

But Fitz wasn't done. He kicked Adam's ribs and heard cracking noises. Adam rolled on the floor and clenched his ribs in pain. Fitz kicked Adam once more; this time, in the head.

Adam's movements stopped. He lay on the ground, limp and unconscious. Fitz smiled to himself as he knelt beside the troubled teen.

On his knees, Fitz made the sign of the cross. He pressed his open hands together and shut his eyes for prayer.

"Dear Lord, please help Gracie. Show her the light; give her the answer. Guide her to a better life the way you guided me. Give her the strength to live of Christian life of happiness and prosperity. Take away, and rid her of this demon thought of Adam. And forgive me, dear Lord, for laying my fist upon another human being; another one of your creations. Forgive my want to help Gracie and rid her of her demons. Forgive me and save her, dear Lord," Fitz said just above a whisper. He made the sign of the cross once more before he opened his eyes and stood up.

Fitz turned away and began to walk out of the school. The bell rang just as he exited the doors. He heard the chatter of eager school children to end the day and go home. Then he heard screaming and commotion as students discovered the youth on the floor.

_Lord, I have done your work. I have upheld your rules and your beliefs. Gracie is but a disgrace to your name, dear Lord, and must be taught the ways of pure living_, Fitz recited a silent prayer.

Fitz still hated that teen. He no longer called Gracie a freak or Adam because she was Gracie; and Gracie was an innocent girl who had been attacked by the demon of Adam. But Gracie could be saved, just as he had been saved.


	2. Dead Man Walking

_Adam is a dead man walking; Gracie is a soul to save. Let the Lord show you the way._

Adam stared at the note he had found in his locker this morning. He knew exactly who had put it there. There was only one person who believed that he could 'save Gracie' and get rid of Adam; Fitz.

After yesterday's little incident, Adam had two cracked ribs, a mild concussion, a blown knee joint, a broken nose, and a wounded spirit. His friends had convinced him that Fitz was different now. Adam knew better.

Last night he tried to tell Eli what Fitz had done but Eli didn't believe him. He had said that Adam was being melodramatic and trying to start another problem with Fitz. Adam couldn't understand how Eli could be on Fitz's side.

"Good morning Adam," Clare said as she walked hand-in-hand with Eli. Adam just gave her a small smile and tucked the note into his jacket pocket. He really didn't feel like talking to Eli or Clare about it.

"Mornin' Mr. and Mrs. PDA," Adam said as the pair got lost in each other's eyes. Eli just smirked as Clare's face turned bright red.

The bell rang and the hallways emptied. Students were rushing to class before the teachers marked them tardy. Adam followed Eli and Clare to English. The trio got in just in time to hear their names being called for attendance.

"Now, class," Mrs. Dawes started after finishing with attendance, "today we will be exploring the art of playwriting. Everyone will break up into groups of three or four to write a full act of a play. The play can be about anything you want; it can be about high school, fantasy worlds, real life, anything really. You may begin."

Eli instantly spun around to face Clare and Adam. "So, what do we want to write about?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could write about social standards that have come to be expected of youth today and create a rebellious character who defies the others and questions the quality of a life lived within the boundaries set by the society in which they live," Clare said. She had her mind set and so Eli wasn't going to fight her on that. Adam was just looking off into space and tapping his foot nervously.

"What's wrong with you this morning?" Eli asked his friend. Adam turned to him with fear in his eyes.

"Nothing," Adam answered unconvincingly. Eli gave up after that and turned back to Clare.

For the next hour, Eli and Clare wrote the full first scene of the trios act. Adam had spent the whole time thinking about Fitz. How could Fitz beg for forgiveness from Eli and Clare and then proceed to beat him?

The hour bell rang and Adam rushed out of the room. It was normally right after this class that Eli and Clare met up with their former tormentor and Adam didn't want to be near that monster right now. Adam was first out of the room which meant he was first to turn the corner and run into Fitz.

"God will save you Gracie, if you let him," Fitz said as he glared at Adam. Adam shook his head and walked away. "Let the Lord guide you!" Fitz yelled after him.

Adam got to his locker and opened it. He rapidly swapped supplies and shut his locker loudly. Adam hung his head and took a deep breath. He shut his eyes and let out his breath. Then Adam opened his eyes and lifted his head. He turned and left his locker and made his way to the art room.

Once inside, Adam took his usual seat at the far table. Today they were drawing self portraits so there was a mirror sitting at his table. Adam looked at himself and realized how bad he looked.

There was a bruise on his left cheek from Fitz's right fist. His nose was also bruised and swollen still. He looked more pale than usual and his eyes were flat. Adam looked like a dead man walking, literally.

Suddenly, Adam felt a presence near him and turned his attention away from the mirror to see Fitz standing next to him.

"Please Gracie, I know you're there; you are being destroyed by this demon. Allow the Lord to save your soul," Fitz spoke assertively, as if he wasn't suggestion but demanding.

"Go to hell, Fitz," Adam coldly replied. He got up but Fitz stepped closer to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"The Lord is all forgiving of those who are innocent, Gracie," Fitz tightened his grip on Adam's shoulder. "Be who the Lord designed you to be; be Gracie Torres."

Adam hit away Fitz's arm. "Listen to me Fitz," Adam was angry now, "you may have Clare and Eli on your side, but we both know that I don't need them to be me; to be Adam."

Fitz stood there as the bell rang. He leaned closer to Adam's ear. "You aren't Adam. You are Gracie; a young, innocent girl who must be saved by the Lord. Adam is demon thought that you must be rid of. You, as Adam, are a worthless soul that no one could love or care about. You, as Adam, are nothing at all."

Fitz leaned back and, with a smile, walked out of the art room.

Adam just stood there stunned. For once, Fitz had scared him. And he didn't even need to use his fists or violence. Adam was afraid of Fitz because of the tone of his voice. It was almost as if Fitz could make Adam drop dead with a single prayer to Jesus.

Adam Torres was officially a dead man walking.


	3. Savior for the World

"Dear Lord, thank you for bringing me through another day; for giving me life today. I pray that I live on for tomorrow and many days to follow," Mark Fitzgerald was kneeling by his bedside. His hands were together and his elbows rested on his bed. He shut his eyes as he continued his nightly prayer, "I also thank you for this second chance and for the forgiveness of Eli and Clare. Thank you, Lord."

Fitz rose and made the sign of the cross. It had been a few weeks since he had gotten out of jail and he was thankful to be able to pray at his bedside each night and thank Jesus.

He lay down in his bed and began to drift to sleep. It wasn't long before Fitz was in a deep slumber.

_Fitz suddenly awoke at a strange voice calling his name. He was in the middle of a desert surrounded by sand. There was a slight breeze, but a hot sun. Fitz stood up and spun around in circles confused. He didn't know where he was or how he had gotten here. All he could remember was falling asleep in the comfort of his own bedroom._

"_Mark," a deep voice called out. Fitz squinted his eyes and looked around him. There was no one in sight. _

"_Hello? Anyone there?" Fitz yelled into the open space. Nothing. Silence. _

"_Mark," the voice called again._

"_Who are you?" Fitz cried out a bit frightened. _

"_Oh, dear boy," the booming voice became more gentle and friendly, "you know who I am. Every night you thank me and every morning you ask for my guidance."_

"_Jesus?" Fitz questioned._

"_Mark, I have come to you on your own wish. Do you remember what you have asked of me these past few days?"_

_It took Fitz a moment to remember. "Yes, Lord. I have asked you to save Gracie from her demon."_

"_Yes, Mark. This is what you have been asking of me. You have done what you see fit to uphold my name and I thank you for that. But, Mark, there is no Gracie. There is only Adam."_

_What? Fitz didn't understand. "What do you mean? Help me understand," Fitz looked around as if searching for someone or something to talk to._

"_The world alone is weak, Mark. When there is no one to challenge it, the world becomes accustom to being obliged. People like Adam are not mistakes. Quite the contrary, they are necessity. The world needs strong people, Mark."_

"_I am strong, Lord. I begged forgiveness from those I had once wronged and pleaded my innocence to them before you," Fitz still didn't understand._

"_Yes, Mark, you are a strong child by choice; Adam is strong human by force. I made him the way he is because the world needed another person to push the understanding of those around him. Mark, without Adam, you might never have found religion and you might still be a weak soul."_

"_What?" Fitz shouted. It made sense. Had he never gotten into it with Adam, he would never have almost stabbed Eli and gotten arrested. That meant that he would never have gone to jail and found Jesus. _

"_It makes sense now! I get it!" Fitz celebrated. "Without Adam's strength to be Adam and not Gracie, the world would have at least two less strong people in it. Lord, I understand!"_

_There was no response. Fitz was alone, standing in the desert, and filled with understanding._

A sharp sound of an alarm awoke Fitz. He rubbed his eyes and shut it off. He lay there for a few moments thinking about his dream.

Had Jesus really come to him in his dream? He didn't know. But what he did know was that Adam wasn't a mistake; Adam was savior for the world. And starting today, that is how Fitz would see him.


	4. Not Friends, But Not Enemies

Adam walked cautiously down the halls of Degrassi. It was halfway through lunch so almost everyone was still eating in the cafeteria. He was almost completely alone in the hallway as he walked to his locker.

Last time Adam was alone in the hallway, Fitz had beaten him into an unconscious state and then walked away. That was only a few days ago. Although nothing has happened between the two of them since then (besides for a note dropped in Adam's locker by Fitz and a short confrontation), Adam was still slightly nervous about being alone.

Adam spun the dial on his locker around a few times until he finished his combination. He opened his locker and kneeled down. Adam normally didn't go to his locker during lunch, but he needed supplies for his next class and this was the most convenient time to get them.

As he grabbed his book, Adam heard footsteps down the hall. He didn't need to look up to see who it was. Fitz stopped right next to a still kneeling Adam. He was silent; it was eerie. Adam let out a sigh and stood up. He now stood face to face with Fitz.

Adam had expected to see anger or pity in Fitz's eyes, but instead saw sorrow and remorse. This confused Adam. Was Fitz trying to pull some sort of prank? Because it wasn't funny.

Suddenly, Fitz shot his hand out in front of him. Instinctively, Adam shut his eyes and tensed his body, ready for impact. But nothing happened. There was no wave of pain following through his body right now. There was no sound of cracking bones or grunting victims. Adam opened his eyes and was stunned by what he saw.

There Fitz stood with his hand out between him and Adam as if waiting for Adam to sake it. Trying not to be rude, Adam questioned his tormentor. "What the hell is that?" Adam pointed to Fitz's waiting hand.

"A peace offering," Fitz responded casually, as if this was an everyday thing between the two boys.

"Uh-huh," Adam skeptically said. "And why would you be giving me a peace offering?"

"Because I understand," Fitz's voice was filled with enthusiasm, real enthusiasm.

Adam shot Fitz a puzzled look. "You understand what exactly?"

"I understand why you are Adam; why Adam exists," Adam watched as Fitz's eyes oozed with excitement.

"What are you talking about, Fitz?" Adam wasn't buying this. Sure, Eli and Clare bought into Fitz's 'I found Jesus' act, but Adam had been beaten by the kid and knew that he hadn't changed.

"Last night," Fitz lowered his voice to just over a whisper, "Jesus came to me." Adam scoffed. "No, really. He came to me in my dreams. I was in the desert and Jesus was talking to me from above. He told me that he made you; he made Adam, on purpose. That Adam isn't a demon that has overtaken the body of an innocent girl; that Adam is a savior of our world." He sounded like a kid in a candy shop, full of wonder and thrill.

"Right?" Adam slowly said as he crossed his arms.

"Jesus told me that it is people like you who make the world strong. It is people like you who make others change their ways and grow as people. I am truly sorry for everything I did, Adam. I wish I could take it all back. I know you may never believe me, but please forgive me," Fitz pleaded.

Adam was taken back. For a split second, he actually believed Fitz. He had sounded so sincere and so invested in this idea that Adam actually believed him.

Fitz's hand was still between the two boys as Adam thought about what Fitz had said. Adam was never one to hold grudges, but when someone taunts you the way Fitz did, one may find it hard to forgive and forget. Adam remembered back to when Clare and Eli had told him how much Fitz had changed.

"_I see him at church every Sunday," Clare explained. "And he is always the first one there and last one to leave."_

"_Hey, if the guy was man enough to actually walk up to me and beg for my forgiveness, then I'm willing to listen," Eli added. Adam sat across from them in disbelief._

"_You're saying that if Fitz walked up to me and asked for forgiveness, I should just give him another chance and forget everything that's happened?" Adam questioned his best friends. When did they become supporters of Mark Fitzgerald?_

"_Look, man, even I forgave the guy. And he came after me with a knife!" Eli exclaimed. Clare nodded her head._

"_I never thought I'd say it, but he's changed, Adam," Clare said, "a lot."_

Now, here Adam was. He was standing face to face with the boy who had constantly tormented and beaten him. And he was debating whether or not to forgive him.

After standing there for another minute in silence, Adam sighed and grabbed the boy's hand in his. They shook hands as they looked each other in the eye. Adam was still looking for a hint of deceitfulness, but found none. Maybe Mark Fitzgerald had changed after all. However, Adam would never be able to forget the past and what Fitz had done to him. Adam knew they'd never be friends.

The former enemies let go of each other's hand and nodded. A silent message passed between the boys confirming their peace agreement. And with that, they turned away from each other and walked in opposite directions. They were no longer enemies, but they wouldn't say they were friends.


End file.
